


The Competition

by naughtynoodle056 (awkward_taco056)



Series: Modern Royalty [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, But only a little, F/F, F/M, Food Kink, Force-Feeding, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oh My God, Restaurants, Rivalry, Self-Indulgent, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, eructophilia, stuffing kink, three isn't a crowd here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_taco056/pseuds/naughtynoodle056
Summary: Ilene and Leo get into an argument over who can eat more, much to Seraphina's delight





	The Competition

**Author's Note:**

> This is really self indulgent, so if eructophila (burping) makes you uncomfortable, definitely turn back now

“Hello Leo, it’s nice to see you again” Ilene said. “Looks to me like you haven’t hit your growth spurt yet.” This, of course, was a little unprecedented, as Leo was around 5’5 and Ilene was 5’10, but the two had a bit of a rivalry going on. 

“Oh hey Ilene”, he said, not missing a beat. “I see you’ve hit a growth spurt of different sorts” He punctuated his statement by giving her a poke in the side.

Ilene’s face flushed a little. It was true, she’d put on a little weight since they’d last encountered, enough to fill out her lavender button down and matching pants. “Touche, my friend”

He smirked. “So, it seems as though Seraphina is treating us to lunch today, huh?”

“Yep. She said she wanted to go with her fave” Ilene adjusted her tiara. “She obviously meant me.”

“Oh don’t flatter yourself, Stretch” Leo adjusted his collar. “No lady is immune to my charm”

“No one except me”

Leo scowled. “That’s because you’re a lesbian, Ilene”

Ilene shrugged. “I still count as a lady though”

“Anyway…”

“And if you payed more attention to her, you’d know that---”

“She likes em thick? Yeah, that’s true, but if there’s anything she likes more than that it’s someone who can eat, and obviously that’s me.”

Now, Ilene and Leo had a thing that made them both incredibly competitive, to a humorous level. “I could eat more than you any day!”

“Suuuurrreeee you can, because it’s definitely not like teenage boys typically outeat girls.”

“Bigger people need more fuel, and since I’m _significantly_ larger than you, I can totally eat more than _you_.”

“Wanna _bet_?” Leo dared.

“Absolutely.” They both glared at each other until Seraphina walked out the doors. “You guys ready?” She asked, clad in a yellow dress and matching shoes.

“Yep!” Ilene said. “Quick question, can we go to that restaurant dimension? I don’t think Leo has ever gone.”

“I have not”

“Oh sure!!” Seraphina couldn’t hide her excitement. She loved going there, because Ilene always ate a little too much. Maybe Leo would end up doing the same…

Seraphina opted for a section that had a kotatsu table. The other two wasted no time ordering their food, Ilene opting for teriyaki noodles and Leo settling with onion rings. They kept shooting each other dirty looks as they shoveled food down their throats.

Seraphina watched on, amused. You see, she had a secret. While she never intended for this rivalry to happen, she had overheard the argument the two had had earlier, and made no attempts to stop it. She decided to do what she did best, which was pretend to be oblivious to the looks the two kept giving each other.

She told the two funny stories while they started on their next plate. Ilene went with chocolate chip waffles, while Leo had shrimp Alfredo. Each subtly sneered sat the other through greedy mouthfuls. Seraphina let her eyes flicker down to their waistlines, but they currently showed little to no change. 

“Leo have you tried the burgers here? I heard from Ilene they're amazing!” She cooed as he finished off his Alfredo. “Oh, and Ilene I think you'd love the fried chicken here! It's really good”

And with that, Leo and Ilene continued on. Ilene decimated the wings, and Leo took a massive bite out of his cheeseburger. He could feel a little dribble of juices running down his chin but he didn't care. They could both feel themselves starting to feel a bit bloated, but neither one wanted to quit. By the end they were subtly readjusting their clothes and sitting positions, but still opted for more. 

Ilene went with those dinner rolls that were irresistible and an array of fruit while Leo had chicken noodle soup. Each had slowed down significantly, panting softly and resting their free hand on their stomach, which was now clearly sticking out. Leo’s shirt was riding up and the button on Ilene's pants strained. They groaned softly upon finishing, but neither would give up.

Ilene got herself a plateful of mint chocolate cookies and some ice cream, while Leo went with brownies and a few donut holes. Both struggled as they slowly ate their dessert, soft grunts that were only drowned out by the sound of Seraphina talking and gurgling bellies. Leo's shirt had come untucked, while Ilene's was straining against her belly. Seraphina couldn't believe her luck. She had not one but two stuffed cuties she'd get all to herself! The two both cleaned their plates, but not without much difficulty following. 

“Ugh…” Leo groaned, reaching down to undo the button on his pants. He was surprised it hadn't snapped off. Ilene, however, was not so lucky. One hiccup sent the button on her pants flying. She sighed and her belly pushed her zipper down all the way, then unbuttoned her shirt as to eliminate the risk of losing any more buttons. She had a black tank top on underneath, but that did little to hide her bulging middle.

Seraphina was feeling extra cheeky today. A little too cheeky. She smiled at them both and asked “So, who won?”

“I dunno man, it looks like we tied…” Leo trailed off, rubbing his stomach. 

“Wait…” Ilene raised her eyebrow. “H-how did you know we were competing…?”

Seraphina realized she'd blown her cover. _Shit_. “Oh, I-I was just kidding!”

“Oh no, you heard everything we said didn't you?” Leo gawked at her.

“......Maybe?” She blushed and played innocent, twirling her hair. “I like watchin’ people eat a lot.. “

“Which is ironic because you don't eat much at all” Leo said accusingly. “I don't even recall you ordering anything!”

Seraphina felt her face flush as she mumbled “I'm not very hungry*

Ilene and Leo exchanged looks, then looked back at her, a mischievous glimmer in their eyes. 

“Oh but it'd be such a waste if you left without eating anything.” Ilene cooed before picking up the tablet and ordering something. It turned out to be pancakes, thick, fluffy ones with maple syrup and powdered sugar. Leo managed to push himself up and waddle over towards Sera, sitting behind her. He gently took both of her hands, much to her surprise. Meanwhile, Ilene cut a piece off and held it up to Seraphina's face. “Haven't you tried the pancakes here? They're _excellent_.”

Sera turned her head to the side, flustered. “Oh n-no thank you, I'm n-not hungry…” In reality, she actually was. She had gotten so wrapped up in Leo and Ilene that she'd forgotten to eat. 

Leo leaned in and whispered in her ear “well darling, I don't think you have much of a choice.” Seraphina could feel his belly pressing into her back. She felt her face go even redder. She wasn't going to admit it out loud, but she secretly really liked this. Ilene fed her every bite of the pancakes, only pausing to wipe the syrup from the corners of her mouth. Ilene then presented her with pizza. Seraphina shyly tried to decline the offer, but Ilene stuffed it into her mouth, leaving her with no choice but to eat it. Leo continued to hold her hands, softly commenting on how small and cute they were. All three knew that Seraphina was enjoying this, even if her face didn't give it away. She could have easily resisted more with her magic, and Leo had a very soft hold on her and yet she still wasn't moving. Three slices later and Seraphina could feel herself getting full. The two weren't done, however. Not even by a long shot.

“What's her favorite soda?” Leo asked while Sera’s mouth was still full of pizza. 

“Orange” Ilene said as she ordered a bottle and held it up to Seraphina's lips. She had no choice but to drink it, as not to spill on herself. Her stomach swelled outwards bit by bit, and she felt her dress getting snugger.

She panted as the bottle hit the floor. “Oh look at that!” Ilene teased. “Your belly’s starting to poke out!” Seraphina looked down and found that it was true. It wasn't huge, but she did in fact have a bit of a belly bulge going on. She blushed hard, avoiding eye contact.

“Aren't you gonna have dessert?” Ilene asked in the same tone Sera always did. She ordered a chocolate cake, small enough for her to finish, but big enough to leave her fully stuffed. “Here, I'll help you.”

“Hold on Ilene, I wanna get in on this action” Leo winked. The two traded places, with Ilene now behind Seraphina and Leo directly in front of her. Ilene's tummy and chest pressed into Sera’s back, and she smelled sweet, like flowers. Leo was much more of a tease than Ilene was, using his hand to pick up a slice.

“Man if i wasn't so stuffed already I'd eat this myself” he mused, patting his own distended middle before shoving the slice into the small princess’s mouth. Seraphina let out a soft whimper, but swallowed obediently. She ate slice after slice, feeling her belly stretch out more, until there was nothing but crumbs left. She slumped against Ilene, moaning. They'd beaten her at her own game.

“And now you know what we have to go through” Ilene said with a devious grin. 

“I think we're gonna have to roll each other home” Leo observed as he struggled to get to his feet. Seraphina weakly picked up her wand and lifted Ilene to her feet. She then layed on the floor for a moment, too stuffed to move. 

“You need help?” Leo asked. Seraphina said nothing, but instead floated upwards herself, opting to not walk if she could help it.

“Whoa dude you can fly??”

Seraphina nodded shyly before opening up the portal back to her place. She floated over to her bed and flopped down, clutching her tummy. It was round and firm, hard to miss due to the way her dress hugged her upper half, but still rather modest.

Her head was whirling. She'd just been forcefed. She hadn't been this full in, well, years, and it was a strange feeling to relive. She layed on her side, nursing her poor tummy.

Leo and Ilene joined her on the bed. “Haha how ya doing over there, Princess?” Leo patted her back gently. Seraphina felt an air bubble try to creep up her throat. She stifled it, embarrassed to no end. She couldn't burp in front of the others, she was just much too shy. 

Ilene and Leo took turns rubbing Seraphina's belly, and couldn't help but tease.

“Ha, you're almost as big as we are!” Leo observed with a smile. Her cheeks burned, and she lacked a good come back. She turned over to face them so they reach her stomach easier.

“In fact, you're nearly bigger than me” Leo said smugly, furthering her embarrassment. 

Ilene scoffed. “Are you kidding me? You” She paused to poke him in the stomach, causing him to squeak. “Look pregnant.”

He felt his cheeks heating up as he tried (and failed) to tug his shirt down. He stuck his tongue out, ready to shoot back a snarky remark, but was instead interrupted by a rather deep belch. He looked startled while Ilene started laughing.

“Aw dude that was so gr--” she was cut off by one of her own that rivaled Leo's in size and length.

Leo grinned and said “Look who's talking”

“Whatever, mine was better.”

“What?! No freaking way, I'm way better at burping than you are!” It was almost incredible how these two could argue about almost anything.

Seraphina layed completely still, in considerable discomfort. Everything churned and sloshed around inside of her, and she tried to will it away. However, every time she swallowed the air bubble back down, it only grew more powerful, bubbling rather agressively. Since the other two had seemingly forgotten about her in the midst of their argument, Seraphina rubbed her tummy herself, begging it to calm down. She could feel it ping ponging up her throat despite her valiant efforts.

The other two kept arguing until a massive belch cut them both off. They both stared at each other, bewildered, then turned slowly to face Seraphina. She had her hands over her mouth and looked horrified.

“W-was that you….?” 

She bolted upright and covered her face, mortified “Ohmygod I'm so sorry I---” throughout her profuse apologizing, she kept being interrupted by little hiccups. She wanted to curl up and die right there. Sure, her stomach finally felt significantly better, but at what cost?

Leo raised an eyebrow and said “Y'know, I think I know who won…”

Ilene nodded. “I agree”.

Ilene then grabbed Seraphina's belly and jiggled it up and down slightly. “We should do this more often...”

Leo poked Sera's stomach and smirked while saying “Oh yeah, definitely. O enjoyed this a lot.”

Seraphina blushed even harder. “And by the looks of it…” Ilene rubbed her thumb across Seraphina's cheek, wiping away makeup and revealing flame shaped cheek emblems. “...I think you did, too.”

Leo went home a little while later while Ilene stayed with Seraphina, rubbing her stomach until she fell asleep. Ilene couldn't help but joke to herself “oh, how the tables have turned…”


End file.
